Short catheters are also referred to as vein catheters or IV-catheters. They have a flexible catheter tube having one end provided with a catheter hub. A hollow needle is inserted into the catheter tube, the needle having a cutting needle tip at the distal end and a needle hub at the proximal end. By the needle tip, the needle and the surrounding catheter tube is inserted into the body of a patient. When the needle tip has entered a vein, the needle is withdrawn.
From WO 99/08742, a short catheter is known, wherein the needle is provided with a needle shield. The needle shield consists of a elastic metal clamp that is contained in the cavity of the catheter hub and has holes for the passage of the needle. A hook member of the needle shield presses the needle from the side. When, upon the withdrawal of the needle, the needle tip passes the hook member, the hook member snaps over the needle tip so that the hook member covers the needle tip which is no longer accessible. Thus, people are kept safe from being injured by the needle tip. In particular, the danger of contamination by germs clinging to the needle, transferred when the needle was used for the first time, is reduced. The needle shield guarantees that the needle can be used only once so that a contaminated needle cannot be used with another patient. To prevent the needle shield from slipping beyond the distal needle end, the needle may be provided with a corresponding locking means in the form of a notch or a not circular portion forming a distal stop for limiting the movement of the needle shield.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a short catheter comprising a needle shield wherein a clamping effect firmly holds the needle shield in the needle tip covering position.
The present short catheter has the features mentioned in claim 1. According to the invention, the needle shield is biased axially within the needle shield, its ends being fixed to prevent axial expansion In the biased state, the needle may easily be pushed through the holes in the needle shield since the holes are orientated such that the needle is easily displaced. In the activated state, i.e., when the needle tip has passed the hook member, the hook member snaps over the needle tip, thus releasing the axial bias of the spring element. The spring element is thereby returned to its stretched original shape. Thus, the holes that previously surrounded the needle with a slight gap suddenly become narrower in one direction, whereby the spring element firmly engages the needle. The release of the axial tension and the return of the spring element cause a tight clamping of the needle at the edges of the holes in the spring element. Therefore, in many cases, locking or blocking means at the needle can be omitted so that the needle must not be modified with respect to conventional needles.
To be able to accommodate the axially compressed needle shield in the interior of the catheter hub, the catheter hub must be provided with a holding means forming a stop for the distal end of the needle shield, i.e. the hook member. Preferably, such a holding means is a metal member protruding into the catheter tube and supporting the same in the catheter hub. Such a metal member is usually provided in a catheter hub as an internal catheter support. The metal member may be modified in a simple manner to form an abutment shoulder for the needle shield. This abutment shoulder may be an end wall that is formed to the opening end of a funnel of the metal member.
Preferably, a proximal holding means consists of an end edge of the needle shield that projects into the wall of the catheter hub. This end edge may be sharpened and penetrate into the wall of the catheter hub, when the needle shield is mounted.